


I Want You for a Lifetime

by TerraXIII



Series: The life and love of Terra and Aqua [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraXIII/pseuds/TerraXIII
Summary: You are invited to the wedding joining the lives of Miss Aqua Rainfall & Mr. Terra Earthshaker at Disney Castle. Please RSVP before hand with the bride and/or the groom, and their party.





	I Want You for a Lifetime

_**The Keyblade War ended over a year ago; the threat of Master Xehanort and his Dark Seekers is over. The Guardians of Light have been reunited with their loved ones and life moved on. The worlds came to a peace they had not seen since their inception. But not every denizen of the Worlds felt at peace……** _

“Oh, man! Oh man, oh man, oh man.”

  
A young brown-haired man sighed as he paced the tiled floor, his black dress shoes echoing throughout the room. “Is it really today? Why is it today? I’m not ready. Am I ready? No, I’m not ready.” Muttering to himself, Terra looked down at his wandering feet, his right hand cupping his chin.

“This again? Come on, Terra. You’ve been waiting forever for today and now you’re freaking out? I swear you’re worse than a girl,” groaned a blond-haired youth sitting on top of a wooden table. His legs dangled over the edge, allowing his dress shoes to brush the floor beneath him. “Besides, I’m pretty sure Aqua is more nervous than you,” Ventus said, waving his left hand dismissively.

“From what Naminé told me, she’s been as giddy as a school girl. So I’d say that Terra is actually the nervous one,” said Riku from his position next to Ven. He’d been leaning on the wall for a while, trying hard not to wrinkle the nice black suit his girlfriend had helped him pick out. “Sora’s gone to check on them down the hall. So we’ll know soon enough,” he said coolly and lifted his silver head to look at the older man.

Riku had only just finished speaking when a knock came from the wooden double doors on the other side of the room.

“Come in,” said all three men at the exactly the same time and the door creaked as it opened.

Sora entered the room with a rather bright red impression on his face, almost as if he had been hit by something. Sounding dazed and stunned, he said, “I think the girls are alright.”

  
\----------

  
Four women stood around a mirror, their sighs filling the white-walled room. One of them, dressed in pink, leaned over, her right arm extending in front of her and towards the ground. Huffing, she slowly stood up straight and turned her head to look at the other women.

“Damn boys, trying to sneak a peek! That should teach them,” Kairi grumbled and wiped her chin with the back of her right hand.

“I forget how scary you can be sometimes, Kairi,” remarked Xion, closing her eyes and tilting her head slightly.

“I agree,” said Naminé. Stood next to the raven-haired girl, her long blonde hair looked even brighter than usual.

The bride-to-be smiled.

“That’s my apprentice,” she said and turned back to the mirror, reaching down with her white-gloved hands to hold the edges of her wedding gown. She turned left and right and examined herself in the mirror.

Looking towards the older woman, a smile spread across Naminé’s pale features. “You look so pretty, Aqua,” she gushed, clasping her hands in front of her cyan dress.

“Thank you. I’m so excited! It’s finally today.”

Master Aqua spoke with a soft smile and continued to exam her wedding dress in the mirror. The dress was intricately designed; lace covered the upper half of her chest, forming a choker around her neck, and stars swirled around her waist

“I have to thank you girls for helping me pick out this dress.”

“We were happy to help. It’s not every day you get to be in a wedding!” grinned Xion, her black dress winkling slightly as she put her hands behind her back.

Kairi nodded, bouncing on her feet. “Yeah, and we’ve all been waiting just as anxiously as you for today. You two are so good for each other!”

“Thank you, Kairi,” cooed the older woman, turning her head to face her apprentice so she could give her a smile. “Today’s the day.” She trailed off and glanced back at the mirror with a happy look on her face.

\-------------

The time came faster than either party had anticipated.

With the help of Merlin and Yen Sid, the grounds of Disney Castle had been converted in an open space large enough for the occasion. White folding chairs had been set out and were slowly filled as guests moved to their seats. They had been invited from all over the Worlds, from Radiant Garden to Twilight Town, and all were happy to attend this most joyous of days.

“Man! Can’t believe I wasn’t picked to be a groomsman. I wanted to be opposite Xion.” Roxas leaned forward with a huff, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in the palms of his hands.

“I know, bud. But you have to remember, he’s known Ventus longer. They’re like brothers. And it’s not like Aqua had that many people she could ask either.” Lea patted his friend’s back, trying to reassure him.

“That’s not very reassuring, Lea,” Isa stated coolly from the chair to the redhead’s left, causing Lea to turn towards him.

“Gee, thanks. I’m trying here. I'm just not used to being an older brother yet.”

“Well, you still suck at it, just so you know.” Isa crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back in the chair with a smirk.

Behind the trio, a brunette squealed in excitement.

“Oh, I’m so happy we were able to attend! Weddings are so romantic.”

“Geez, Olette. It’s not like this is the first wedding we’ve ever attended,” exclaimed a blond-haired boy, throwing his arms up before leaning back in his chair. “Come on, if it hadn’t been for us these two wouldn’t even have been reunited.”

“I don’t think that’s very accurate, Hayner,” sighed Pence. “Remind me why we had to wear suits again? We’re not in the wedding.”

“Because we’re guests! We want to look our best. Especially since this is only our second trip off world. I still can’t believe we flew here in a spaceship,” cried Olette as she clasped her hands together.

“Well, young lady, we’re glad to have you all,” came a squeaky feminine voice. “It’s been a long time since Disney Castle has been this busy,” said Queen Minnie, approaching the Twilight Town trio with a smile.

Roxas turned in his chair to look at the small queen.

“Thanks again for having us, Your Majesty,”

“You’re more than welcome, Roxas.” The Queen giggled and covered her mouth. “Now if you will excuse me, I have to go take my seat.” She waved goodbye and headed towards the front row of seats where her friends were waiting.

“Can you believe it, Donald? A wedding. Maybe you and Daisy will be next, hyuck!” teased Goofy.

“Sssshhhhhhhuuuuuussssshhh!” hissed Donald and glared at his taller compatriot. “Don’t be giving her ideas!”

Music filled the garden as the doors toward the back opened and Terra began his walk down the aisle, all eyes on him. He gulped as he tried to focus on just making his way up to the altar, where the elder Keyblade Master stood. When he finally made it, he turned his back to Master Yen Sid to look along the aisle.

The music kept playing and Ventus appeared in the doorway, his arm linked with Xion’s. A crown of forget-me-nots lay on her head and she carried a small bouquet of matching flowers. The pair approached the altar and upon reaching it, turned to each other and bowed before finding their places.

Sora and Kairi were next to appear. A crown of pink carnations adorned Kairi’s head, a bouquet of them in her hands, and she leaned her head towards her boyfriend with a small and happy sigh as they moved up the aisle. At the altar, they too bowed to each other before taking their places and looked towards the door with their friends.

Approaching slightly faster than the previous two were Naminé and Riku, her crown and bouquet made from white calla lilies. She looked up at her boyfriend with a smile as they approached the altar before they had to unlock arms and bow to one another other.

The music stopped once everybody had taken their places and after a few moments, the silence was replaced by a new tune. Everyone stood and looked towards the doorway, all eagerly awaiting the next guest of honor.

And then she appeared.

Aqua slowly walked down the aisle, King Mickey holding her hand with a smile as he guided her across the carpet. Her bouquet was full of flowers, forget-me-nots, pink carnations, white calla lilies, and blue irises, and an equally beautiful crown adorned her head.

Like the others had done earlier, Aqua bowed to Mickey when they arrived at the altar and he bowed in return before moving to take the empty seat next to his queen. The bride and groom turned to each other and, with grins on both their faces, took each other’s arm and turned towards Yen Sid.

“Dearly beloved,” began the Master with a smile, nodding toward both parties. “We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments and to cherish that which shall unite Terra and Aqua in marriage.”

The guests broke into a small round of applause to cheer on the happy couple.

“Marriage is a promise between two people who love each other, who trust in that love, who honor each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together.” 

Terra couldn’t help but gulp due to his nervousness, but a reassuring and playful jab in his side from Aqua made him smile brightly. She knew him better than anyone and knew that he was nervous, not about the decision, but that he might mess something up. Her own smile grew brighter as she looked at her future husband and Yen Sid continued his speech.

“This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come these past few years. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger, as individuals, and as partners.”

The elderly Master continued, his gaze moving between the couple. For a man who often seemed intimidating, his smile brought a sense of peace to all in the room. “No matter what challenges you face, you now face them together, and no matter how much you succeed, you now succeed together. The love between you joins you now as one.”  
He looked between the couple once more before his eyes came to rest on the female Keyblade Master.

“The bride and groom now have a few words to share.”

“Thank you, Master,” said Aqua as she and Terra turned to look at each other and hold hands. “Terra, you can be an idiot at times.”

Terra blushed as small bursts of laughter erupted from those gathered, but he was still smiling.

“But you’re _**my**_ idiot,” she said, with a smile that matched his. “The past few years have brought us grief, pain, sorrow. But at the same time, they have also brought us joy, happiness, and love. I feel closer to you than I ever have before and I’m glad we’re making it official in front of all our friends. I cannot think of anyone else I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Thank you for making me your wife.”

Her voice grew softer as she finished and gave a loving look towards the man of her dreams. A reassuring sound came from the crowd at the love in her words and they applauded her. Terra took a deep breath before looking into the blunette’s eyes.

“Aqua, I have made mistakes before. At times I felt like those mistakes defined me and caused others to see the bad in me. But through it all, I only cared what you would think of me and how it would affect us. My dream of becoming a Keyblade Master started to fade and was slowly replaced with you. You became my new dream. And I never want to let go of you or stop chasing that dream.”

He paused to catch his breath and steady his voice.

“I cannot imagine a life without you and I can’t wait to see what the future has for us. So today, I want to show others how much I love you and care for you, and how much I want to be with you. I love you, _**Master**_ Aqua,” he said with a chuckle, and his grin grew wider when the audience laughed as well.

Amused, Yen Sid nodded at the couple before continuing the ceremony. “I believe you two have rings to exchange,” he said calmly.

The two of them briefly turned away from one another to receive the rings from Ventus and Kairi and then faced each other once again with wide smiles and shaky hands.

“Now, Aqua; if you would repeat after me,” instructed Yen Sid. “‘Terra, with this ring, I do be wed.’”

“Terra, with this ring, I do be wed,” Aqua said softly and she slowly slid the golden ring onto Terra’s left ring finger before looking back into his eyes.

Smiling, Yen Sid turned his head towards Terra.

“Terra, if you will repeat after me. ‘Aqua, with this ring, I do be wed.’”

“Aqua, with this ring, I do be wed,” the brunette said and he slid the golden ring on to Aqua’s left ring finger with a smile that was much larger than the retired Keyblade Master’s.

“And with this, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr and Mrs Earthshaker. You may now kiss the bride,” announced Yen Sid

And as Terra and Aqua eagerly leaned into each other to kiss for the first time as newlyweds, the crowd stood up and erupted into cheers, clapping for the new couple and wishing them happiness for their new future together.

**Bonus Episode** :

“Bbbwwwwwaaaaaahhhh! I am going to be a grandpa!” cried a radiant figure, placing his scarred face into calloused hands. He sat atop a white wall, looking down at the garden below him, and his shoulders bobbed with each and every sob.

“Oh hush! You’re making a fool of yourself,” groaned his companion, his voice chiding and raspy. “You're supposed to be celebrating this occasion, not sobbing like a mad man.”

He shook his head and closed his golden eyes with a sigh. A few seconds passed and he opened them once more to observe the wedding ceremony below them, watching as people started to move about. Some were moving towards the castle to head on to the after party and others remained in the garden, happy to catch up with friends and make new acquaintances. The happy couple had already moved inside to get ready for their appearance at the party.

“Well, forgive me for being emotional! I remember when they first summoned their keyblades. They could barely even stand to look at each other. And now… now... bbbwwwwaaahhh!” The raven-haired man continued sobbing into his hands, tears running down his scarred face.

The other man sighed and shook his head before looking towards his weeping friend.

“Will you stop it? We’re going to be late to the after party. Don’t you want to see your children make their grand entrance as a married couple?” His voice began to fade and so did he, his body disappearing into golden light.

“Uh! Hey, wait for me!” exclaimed the other man.

He gave one last look at the garden and wiped away his tears with a smile, before following his fellow Keyblade Master into the warm and golden light.


End file.
